Back to the Family
by jasam41
Summary: Robin's held hostage by Obrecht. After a kiss with Duke, Anna has a feeling it isn't Duke. Anna and Robert work together to find Duke. Do they find anyone else? Who is it? Emma gets a phone call on her birthday. What happens next? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Robin's held hostage by Obrecht. After a kiss with Duke, Anna has a feeling it isn't Duke. Anna and Robert work together to find Duke. Do they find anyone else? Who is it? Emma gets a phone call on her birthday. What happens next? Read to find out.

Chapter 1

Anna had arrived at the haunted Stars because Duke had called her to tell her something. She was surprised when he tole her goodbye. The more he explained that he was going to Chicago to be debriefed, the more her mind started thinking. She didn't know why but she had a feeling something was different. They had shared a kiss, after dancing tango together again, but it seemed different somehow. She just wasn't sure why it felt like he was a different person.

-What's wrong? When I called you earlier on the phone, you sounded upset on the phone.

-It's nothing. I was just visiting my grand-daughter. We all of a sudden started talking about Robin. And all my sadness for losing her, crept up on me. So I'm a little upset.

-Don't worry Anna. It takes time to get over your grief but I know you will. You're a strong person, be patient and all will get better soon. I promise.

All of a sudden, Duke lowered his head and kissed Anna. It was a slow goodbye kiss. But all it did was confirm Anna that her suspicions were right. When they pulled apart, Anna puts her hand on his cheek, like it's a gentle gesture. Underneath, all she feels is rubber.

-Oh my god, Duke what's on your face?

-Nothing. It's nothing. Don't mind it. I made a mask so you wouldn't see my burned face.

Anna decides that the lie went far enough. With all her strength, she pulled on the mask. She couldn't believe her eyes. There in front of her, was none other than Faison. The person who tormented her many times. The one she despised. She'd given him a kiss. She quickly reaches for her gun and holds on him.

-It's time for you to explain everything. Make sure not to keep any secrets. If I find out you kept a secret, I won't hesitate to kill you. How did you know all about Duke's life? Who told you?

-Well I have people you care about. And one of them told me everything.

Anna phones back up to come in the Haunted Stars, just in case she needed help.

-Start explaining Faison, right this second.

Meanwhile, in Switzerland, Robin had gotten the upper hand on Obrecht. She quickly took Obrecht's cell phone and ran into another room. She pushed some heavy objects from the room. She tried to block the door so no unwanted guests would come in. When she checked and saw it was heavy enough, she quickly dialed her home number. She patiently waited for someone to answer the phone.

-Come on, come on. Ugh. Why can't I dial this phone quickly. Please Patrick answer the phone. I'm in trouble. Why isn't anyone answering.

-Hello, who is this?

It was like music to her ears. Hearing her daughter's voice after being away for months. It almost felt like years.

-Hi sweetie. It's me mommy.

-Mommy? Oh where are you? I missed you? Are you phoning me from up in heaven?

-Emma, can you help mommy out?

-Yes, what can I do for you?

-Can you please go and tell daddy to answer it. Don't tell him that it's me. Tell him there's someone on the phone asking for him. Please, do it as quickly as you can.

-Yes, mommy.

Emma runs up to her dad.

-Daddy, there's someone on the phone.

-Who is it Emma? Look Sabrina brought you a gift for your birthday.

-Hi Sabrina. Thanks for the gift. Now daddy, please answer the phone. Please.

-Give me the phone. Hi?

-Patrick?

No it can't be. Patrick feels like he's imagining things. How could Robin be talking with him when she died in front of him. He'd seen her death with his own two eyes. Was someone playing tricks on him?

-Robin?

I left it here. I want to see if anyone's interested before I write the next chapter. Please, let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-I'm still waiting for your explanation.

-Anna, you know you love me. I just wanted to make sure you would see it. You wouldn't even get close to me when I was Faison.

-I might like you if you answered my question. It would show me that you care about me.

-Fine. I told you someone you care about told me.

The phone ringing interrupts the explanation. Anna takes the cell and looks at the caller id.

-This is interesting. Why would Dr Obrecht, from the the clinic in Switzerland, be calling you? I'm going to put it on speaker so I can hear the whole exchange between you two. Make sure you don't tip her about me being here or you don't want to know what happens next. Do you understand?

-Yes.

She presses the button.

-Where are you Faison?

-I'm getting ready to leave soon.

-Phone me when you get to the clinic in Switzerland. I'll be waiting. It's urgent. I'll go see Duke before you arrive.

-Haven't I told you, already, not to say it on the phone. Who knows if someone's listening.

-Yes, you have.

Before she can finish her sentence, Anna turns the phone off.

-So Duke is in that clinic? Who are the others?

-No one of interest to you.

-Well since you won't tell me anything else. Officers, please take this psycho out of here. I don't want to see his face. I have someone to call and some place to go. I'm sure you can take care of him.

She leaves for the airport. She phones Robert on the way.

-Robert, I need you to meet me in Switzerland. See you soon.

Meanwhile

-Robin? Is that really you?

-Yes, it's me.

-But how? You died and I saw your body. Your ring was on the finger.

-Patrick, I don't have time to talk. There's this doctor, named Obrecht, she's after me. You have to hurry. Who knows what might happen.

-What? Where? Where are you?

-In a clinic, in Switzerland. Just in case, I don't make it. I want you to know that I love you so much. I'm so honoured to have shared all these years with you. You will always own my heart and soul. No one can ever compare to you. And please tell Emma that I love her. I'm so proud of the little girl she's become. And tell her Happy Birthday for me, please.

-Don't talk like that. I'm on my way. Please hang on, my love. We'll be together soon, I promise. I love you too and so does our daughter.

He hangs up the phone. And quickly dials another number.

-Can I please order a ticket to Switzerland ASAP. ... In an hour? Sure, I'll be there. It's under Patrick Drake. Thanks

-Sabrina, I need a favour. Can you look after Emma for me?

-Sure.

-Daddy, what did mommy say?

-Baby, daddy's going to go bring mommy back. I promise, our family will soon be back together. And mommy told me to tell you Happy Birthday. Also, she loves you a lot and is proud of you.

-Daddy, please hurry. I want mommy back here. Please bring her back soon.

He gives Emma a hug and a kiss. Then leaves for the airport.

In Switzerland, Robin feels much better knowing the love of her life is on his way to save her. She gets stronger also with the knowledge that she'll get to see them soon. Unluckily, the guards are able to break the door down.

-As you can see, no one can win against me. The time has come for you to leave this world.

-I'm not leaving. I have so much to live for.

-Give me that phone. Let's see who you called.

Obrecht redials and Sabrina answers the phone.

-Hello?

Obrecht closes the phone.

-I see you phoned your home. I guess he's coming to get your body for the burial.

-No.

-Guards, hold her. Make sure she doesn't move. This syringe is going to be the last thing you see before your death.

-No, please let me go. Please. I promise I won't tell them who held me. I'll forget all about it.

-That won't make me cave. You gave me enough trouble. It's time to say goodbye.

Robin quickly, with all her force, hits the guard on the face. Then with her foot, she hits Obrecht on the leg. Unfortunately, her strength isn't enough. And Obrecht almost has the needle in her. Robin, stops watching her and starts picturing Emma and Patrick's smiles. The last Christmas they had together. Emma's birth. She doesn't want to miss anymore time with her precious daughter and husband. So for the last time, with all her strength, she kicks Obrecht. With her elbows she hit the two guards holding her. This time, they are all down. She quickly runs out of the room. She runs and runs, until she is sure the room is far enough. She opens the door without thinking that someone might be in it. After closing the door and turning around, she gasps.

-Duke?

-Robin?

Well that was chapter 2. Hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Duke, it's you. I'm so glad to see you.

-Robin, what are you doing here?

-I was kidnapped and brought here. Almost everyone, back home, thinks I'm dead.

She quickly unties his hands. And when he's free, she gives him a hug.

-I'm so glad to see you. I thought you were dead. It's a very good surprise to see you here and alive.

-It's good to know you're not dead either. Your mom and dad must be really upset because of your "death".

-Let's get out of here before any unwanted guests show up.

Just as they reach the door to get out, they see guards standing there.

-As you can see it's 5 against 2. There's no way for you two to get out of here alive.

Meanwhile, Anna reaches the airport in Switzerland. It had been a long flight and she was in a hurry to rescue Duke. While leaving, she sees her son-in-law there. Patrick had been in the same plane as Anna and she hadn't even noticed.

-Patrick what are you doing here?

-I'm here for, hmm. What are you doing here?

-Well I'm here to get Duke from a clinic here. Dr. Obrecht will pay for what she did.

-Duke? He's alive also? And in the same clinic?

-What do you mean also? Who else is there?

-There's no time to explain. Do you know where it is? We need to hurry and go there before it's too late.

-Yes, I've been there before. Let's go get a cab and you can explain on the way. Robert's going to meet us at the clinic. He already knows the place. He must be there by now. I'm sure he's closer to finding her.

They quickly run and catch a cab.

-Can you please take us to the following address?

Anna tells him the address and he start driving.

-Now, tell me what you meant by also. Who else is there? What could have changed from the minute I saw you at your house and now?

-A phone call. I don't know how to say this?

-How about from the beginning.

-After you left, Sabrina came and the phone rang. Emma answered it and gave it to me after talking to the caller. Well when I answered, I couldn't believe who was on the other end.

-Who?

-I'm happy to tell you, it was your daughter.

-What? My daughter? She's alive and there? I can't believe it.

-I guess when we get there you'll see it yourself.

-Excuse me, can you please drive a bit faster? They should pay for what they put my family through.

Clinic

-Since I doubt anyone's here by now, let me tell you how Duke is here and alive. I'm sure you'd love to know that before you both die.

Robin knew that Patrick was on his way. She decided if she stalled her enough, Patrick could make it in time to save her. Hopefully, her parents might also be on their way.

-Sure. I'd love to know why he's here and not with my mom.

-Well, the person who died was Jonathan Pagett. He was Duke's cellmate. Anyways, Faison wanted Anna all to himself and brought Duke here. He was able to get all the information needed to impersonate him. And now your mother is with him. She believed every single detail that he told her. I loved Faison and did everything he wanted me to do. And now he's there with her. But Faison's on his way back here and I definitely don't want you two to be alive by then. It's time for your deaths.

Two of the guards stand by them and hold them tight. And Dr. Obrecht gets ready to put the needle in Robin, for the third time that day.

Robert quietly walks through the clinic. He had tricked one of the nurses and carefully examined through the computer log. He had looked through the list of patients. When he saw a Lavery as a patient, he quickly looked at the room number. Quietly, he left his place and started carefully searching for that room. When he gets close, he sees guards near that room, two guards to be exact. He knows he'd be able to win against just two guards. He slowly throws his keys on the ground. When the guards hear it, one tells the other to go check it out. Robert starts to get ready and when the guard is far enough from the other, he goes out and kicks the guard. The guard falls down with a thud and Robert punches him two times, so he won't wake up. The second guard hears the thud and also goes to check out what's going on. Robert does the same to the second and both guards ware down.

-What's that noise? You, go check out what's wrong with the guards outside.

The guard holding Robin leaves.

-Seems you're being lucky nowadays. I can't seem to kill you. Ugh. What's that noise outside. All my guards are incompetent today. They can't seem to do their job.

Meanwhile, Anna and Patrick arrive to the clinic and are on their way to find the room. Robert had quickly phoned and told Anna the room number. She hadn't gotten enough time to warn him about Robin being alive and held there also.

-I need to go find Robin.

-Look, let's start off the search in the rooms near Duke. I doubt they kept them too far apart.

-I guess you might be right. Let's go there quickly. We don't have much time. I can just feel it. Robin's in danger and she needs our help.

Robert notices no one else is coming out so he quietly enters the room.

-Give it up Dr Obrecht, you don't have any guards to do what you tell them.

-Dad?

-Robin?

-I see you have the upper hand now. But not for long. Seems the first person to die will be you.

Dr Obrecht starts lunging for Robert. They both start fighting each other. Duke starts fighting the guard holding him to get free.

-Robin, get out of here. Go on. We'll be right behind you. Your mom is on her way here.

Robin quickly runs out. Just as she's about to look for a phone, she sees her husband and her mom She quickly runs up to them. And gives them both a big hug.

-I'm so glad to see you. Dad and Duke are in danger. They're fighting Dr. Obrecht and the guard. We need to call the police to get them.

Just as Anna is about to run in the room, the two guys come out. Both had won against those they were fighting with.

-Duke, you're really alive? And Robin?

-Yes Anna. We're both alive and well.

-I just phoned the police to come. Robin, my love, I'm so happy to see you. How are you? Did they hurt you? Please tell me you're okay.

-Patrick, slow down. I'm fine and well.

-That's good. But I don't want to risk it. You might say you're fine and well but I want to be certain. Come on, let's go and find a hospital. You need to have a check up done, just in case. I just got you back, I can't risk losing you again.

-Anna, you go with them. I'll stay here until the police show up.

-I don't want you to stay here all by yourself. I just got you back also.

-Anna, I'll stay with Duke. You go with Robin and Patrick.

-Okay, I'll go with them. Be careful, both of you.

-We will.

The cab.

-Patrick, how's Emma?

-She's fine. She's patiently waiting for your arrival. She's with a babysitter right now. I know you want to see her. Right after the check up, we'll go right back to Port Charles. I just don't trust them to have kept you well. Thanks for not arguing about it.

-I really missed all of you. I don't want to die and leave you again. That's why I know I should go for a check up. Especially, after everything I went through.

-What happened?

-I'm not ready to tell you everything that happened. I promise I will talk about it soon.

-I won't rush you into anything you're not ready for.

-That's what I love about you.

-Robin, I was a mess when I thought you died. I'm just relieved to get you back.

-Robin, my darling daughter, I'm so glad to see you alive. Promise us, you won't do something like that ever again.

-I promise. I'm so glad to be alive also.

They get to the hospital and the doctors run some tests. After getting the results, that Robin is well enough and healthy, the doctors say they should stay there for one evening. Robin's impatient and just wants to get home to her daughter. The doctors allow her to leave, on one exception, she has to go to the hospital when they land in PC. Robin agrees and when her dad and Duke arrive, they all head to the airport. They get in the next plane and head back to Port Charles.

Hope you like this chapter. I know you might be upset that Anna never had a chance to get in the action but remember the bad guys just might escape one day. I was wondering, do you want me to add more drama to the fic and more problems for scrubs? Or do you want me to end this story after one or two chapters? Just remember, one way or the other, you will get the happy ending that the scrubs fans deserve.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Robin is in the hospital waiting for Patrick and Emma to arrive. It had been 9 months since she last saw her daughter. She'd been held against her will for all this time. While waiting, she remembers what happened last night, in the hospital.

FLASHBACK

-Robin, you saw that the doctor said you have to stay here for a couple of days. I know that they told you you're healthy but it's only a precaution. What do you want me to do for you?

-How about you go home and get some sleep and then you can just bring Emma to see me tomorrow. I can't wait to see her.

-How about I stay the night here and I'll go get her tomorrow morning. I talked to Anna and she said she can stay the night. So all my attention is on you getting better right now.

-Where are you going to sleep?

-The couch is comfy enough for me right now.

-Really?

-Yes, it is.

-Well, why don't you tell me what happened with you while I was kidnapped?

-Well, I lost myself because I had lost one of the most important person in my life. I started being addicted to a pain-killer. But then Maxie, your cousin and Lulu convinced me to stop and go to detox. I tried to move on but I could never forget you and the life we shared. So I continued my life for our adorable daughter.

-Seems our daughter and our life helped both of us to get where we are right now.

-It sure did. I knew in my heart you were alive and fighting your way back to us. But I had seen your body. Then my brain told me it was just what I wished would happen. But I should have listened to my instinct.

-Don't blame yourself. I'm just happy to be here with all of you. I missed my friends and family too much.

-We missed you also.

They continued talking a bit more until they got too tired. Then they ended up sleeping while holding the hand of the other.

ENDFLASHBACK

She wakes up to see that Patrick is still on the couch and still holding her hand. She didn't have the heart to wake him up but she is too impatient to see Emma. So she tries to slowly wake him up. He stirs and then opens his eyes. They looked each other in the eyes, neither wanting to lose the connection they felt. Patrick lowers his head and gives Robin a slow but passionate kiss. After they pull away, she tells him to go home, change clothes and bring Emma with him.

She just can't wait to see the two of them together. She decides to shut her eyes for awhile, until they come back.

Meanwhile, Patrick arrives at home and changes clothes. He goes down to see Emma in the kitchen. She's eating breakfast with her grandmother.

-Daddy, good morning. Where's mommy?

-Good morning. Mommy's in the hospital for awhile. I came here to pick you up and bring you there. What do you think?

-Yes, come on. Let's go see her.

-How about you finish your dinner first.

-Patrick, I made breakfast for you also? Here you go.

They eat the breakfast and then head to the hospital.

-So, your mommy is in that room.

-Let's go in already daddy.

When Robin hears the sound of footsteps, she quickly wakes up. Emma runs into the hospital room and quickly goes to hug Robin.

-Mommy. I missed you so much.

-I missed you too baby.

-The angels allowed you to come back? You don't have to go back, do you?

-No baby. I wasn't there, in the first place. Bad people kept me away from you. But my dad, my mom, Duke and your daddy helped me get away. You did a very good job. You're one of the reason I'm here right now. I love you so much Emma and happy birthday again.

-I love you too mommy. I would pray every night to be able to see you again. It's the best birthday gift I could ever ask for.

-Well, I couldn't come here without another gift for my darling daughter. Here it is.

Robin, while in the airport, had seen a great gift for Emma. She had decided to buy it for her. She'd seen a bracelet with the letter R. She bought it so Emma would always remember her mom, every time she looked at it. She had also asked them to add the letters E and P. That way it would be for the whole family.

-What do you think?

-I love it mommy. Thank you. Can you put it on me?

-Sure.

Emma gives her mommy another hug. Then she quickly runs over to her dad, pulls him towards her mom.

-Come on give her a hug for me. Please.

When Patrick and Robin hug each other, Emma jumps on the bed and joins in also.

I wrote this chapter after watching the scrubs reunion many time. Hope you like it!


End file.
